Mafia Heaven
by Himeko Hibari
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada, sang Vongola Decimo yang wajahnya persis dengan Giotto (leluhurnya). Pas dia lagi ngumpulin sebuah laporan di ruang kerjanya tepatnya di lemarinya, dia menemukan sebuah kertas laporan yang lain dari yang lain. Tulisannya adalah 'Surga Mafia'.
1. Chapter 1

Cerita ini dumulai saat Sawada Tsunayoshi atau yang biasa dikenal dengan nama Tsuna. Sang Vongola Decimo yang umurnya sudah menginjak 24 tahun.

Di Manshion Vongola-nya, ia lagi turun dari tangganya yang begitu megah, mewah dan dihiasi oleh karpet merah ditengahnya yang disisi karpetnya itu ada garis emas-emasnya yang kayak ada serbuk-serbuknya yang menempel gitu.

Pegangan tagganya-pun berwarna emas yang terbuat dari kayu jati.

Benar-benar, manshion Vongola adalah manshion mafia termewah dari manshion mafia manapun.

Manshion ini-pun juga nampak seperti istana termegah di Italia.

OoOoO

Karena Tsuna adalah bosnya, maka tak wajar kalau Tsuna disibukkan dengan berbagai tugas dan laporan yang melangit.

Kalau tidak dikerjakan, sebagai gantinya ia akan dihukum mati oleh Reborn.

Reborn, tentu kalian tau siapa dia, kan? Ya, tokoh utama KHR bersama Tsuna. Atau lebih tepatnya lagi si guru privatnya Tsuna yang udah 10 tahun ia menjadi guru privatnya. Dari Tsuna SMP hingga sekarang. Seorang mafia/guru privat yang tak tertandingi sekaligus ia juga sadis dan kejam.

"Jyuudaime, ini laporan anda", Gokudera, si tangan kanannya Tsuna itu yang tampak lagi make kacamata (Aww, his TYLself with glasses getting so hot! :v) nyerahin sebuah beberapa lembaran laporan kepada Tsuna.

"Ohh, sankyuu" , Tsuna mengecek laporan tersebut yang sudah benar-benar lengkap dan sudah diselesaikan sepenuh-penuhnya tanpa ada sisa sedikitpun.

"Kalau begitu aku akan keatas untuk keruang kerjaku dan menyimpan ini. " , Kata Tsuna segera mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi kekamarnya.

"Jyuudaime ..." , Baru saja Tsuna menginjakkan kakinya di anak tangga pertama, Tsuna langsung menengok Gokudera/Storm Guardiannya/Sahabatnya/Tangan kanannya untuk membalas panggilannya itu.

"Apa?"

"Tolong, jangan paksakan diri anda. Anda harus menjaga kesehatan anda." , jawab Gokudera dengan perasaan yang khawatir namun peduli dan berkasih sayang kepada bosnya itu.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku pasti sehat." , Jawab Tsuna dengan senyum polosnya. Kemudian ia langsung meninggalkan tangan kanannya itu karena ia tak mau menunggu waktu lama hanya untuk pergi ke ruang kerjanya itu.

Gokudera sendiri Cuma membalas jawabannya dengan senyuman kecil dan kemudian bertujuan pergi ke ruangan lain.

OoOoO

Tsuna yang sudah mencapai ke pintu ruang kerjanya segera membuka pintu ruang kerjanya untuk masuk kedalam dan menutup pintunya lagi.

"Padahal lagi pengen nyante tapi tugas selangit gini? Macammanapula ini?" , Tsuna mengecek lagi beberapa laporannya.

Saat membuka lemari yang ada diruang kerjanya, ada secarik-satu lembar kertas yang terbang ke bawah lantai dari lemari.

Kertas itu lain dari yang lain. Pokoknya beda-lah.

"Eh? Kertas apa ini?" , Tsuna yang membungkukkan badannya untuk memungut dan mengecek kertas itu dan bertanya-tanya , "Aku nggak ingat kalau ada laporan ini".

"Surga Mafia?" , Tsuna benar-benar heran. Padahal selama ini, dia yang sudah mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi lemari, laci, meja dan semua laporan-laporan yang ada diruang kerjanya itu TIDAK ADA LAPORAN YANG BERJUDUL SURGA MAFIA INI.

Lagipula juga Tsuna berpikir, kenapa ada yang namanya 'Surga Mafia?'.

Apa karena mafia itu dianggap sebagai kriminalitas? Padahal mafia/keluarga mafia yang ia kenal dan tau selama ini adalah keluarga mafia yang baik, dihormati oleh semua orang.

Tsuna yang merasa heran malah meletakkan lembaran kertas itu di atas mejanya.

Tsuna keluar dari ruang kerjanya, menuju tangga, kebawah untuk makan siang.

~To be Continued~


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna keluar dari ruang kerjanya, menuruni tangga untuk makan siang.

"Jyuudaime, akhirnya anda selesai juga." , sahut Gokudera yang senangnya melihat bosnya/sahabatnya itu menuruni tangga untuk makan siang bersama ia dan kawan-kawannya.

Tsuna yang berada ditengah-tengah, dikanan-kirinya ada tangga juga, baru saja ia menginjak anak tangga satu lagi dengan kanannya, Tuna tiba-tiba terpleset ...

"Gah!"

"Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna jatuh dari ketingian tangga itu, terguling, terbentur langsung ditangkap di pangkuannya Gokudera (?) _koq dipangkuannya? If you don't know what the mean._

"Jyuudaime!". Gokudera, wajahnya dipenuhi dengan ekspresi yang 100% penuh khawatir, shock, dan panik itu karena melihat bosnya yang paling dihormati itu mengalami kecelakaan di manshion Vongola mereka sendiri.

Tsuna mengalami pendarahan di daerah kepala, dahi, lubang hidung juga memar yang menghiasi wajahnya itu sepertinya sulit untuk membuka matanya sendiri. Mulutnya tertutup rapat-rapat.

Bukan Cuma itu. Ia juga mengalami luka gores di bagian dada, tangan, selain itu pergelangan kakinya-pun juga patah. Tsuna serasa larut dalam luka dan kecelakaan.

Gokudera sendiri yang hendak menolong Jyuudaime-nya itu juga merasakan betapa sakitnya kejadian itu.

Tsuna sepertinya hilang kendali.

"Ha.. Haya..to..kun..." , Tsuna berbicara dalam hati dengan mata yang sedikit demi sedikit tertutup dan setelah mengakhiri kalimatnya itu matanya benar-benar tertutup seolah dia pingsan.

"Oi, ada apa?" , Yamamoto dan Ryohei berdua lari serentak gara-gara ngedengar kejadian itu.

"TSUNA/SAWADA!" , teriak Yamamoto dan Ryohei dengan serentak.

"oi, apa yang terjadi?" , karena Ryohei sudah berumur 25 tahun, jadi dia pasti bisa mengontrol volume suaranya itu.

"Jyuudaime, terjatuh dari tangga. Dan hasilnya ia terluka seperti ini."

"Kurasa dia pingsan. Cepat bawa dia kekamarnya buat diram- eh bukan, diper- bukan lagi, diiiii... dirawat. Iya, dirawat." , Kata Yamamoto/

"Bisa jadi, bisa jadi" , kata Ryohei.

"yayaya. Ayoayoayo." , kata Gokudera sambil menapung tengkuk dan lipatan kaki Tsuna. –You knowlah maksudnya digendong begimana—

OoOoO

Pas Trio Idiot Guardians itu udah nyampe kekamar Tsuna, langsung salah satu dari mereka yaitu Gokudera ngambil kotak P3K yang ada dilemarinya Tsuna itu.

Alhasil, beberapa bagian kepala dan badan Tsuna ada yang di perbani dan disembuhin.

"Sebenarnya apa yang barusan terjadi?" , kata Ryohei.

"Tadi Jyuudaime, tiba-tiba kepleset dari pertengahan tangga. Gua kagak tau penyebabnya apa."

"Maa maa, nggak usah terlalu dipikirin. Nanti dia juga membaik"

"Kalian berdua keluar saja dulu. Nanti aku nyusul."

"Ya", Kata Ryohei.  
"Janne." , kata yamamoto yang langsung keluar dari kamarnya Tsuna.

"jyuudaime .. " , kata Gokudera sambil memegang telapak kanan Tsuna.

OoOoO

Tsuna yang sama sekali tak bisa menyadarkan diri dan bangun, Tiba-tiba ruh-nya Tsuna terbangun dari dalam tubuhnya Tsuna!

Tentunya hal itu tak dapat dilihat oleh Gokudera.

Kenapa? Karena itu ruh.

Ruh Tsuna berjalan kedepan dan sepertinya menemukan sebuah tangga. Atau lebih tepatnya lagi eskalator.

Eit, bukan eskalator yang biasa. Tapi, eskalator yang nggak biasa.

Kenapa?

Karena eskalator itu tak dapat dilihat oleh orang yang masih hidup didunia.

Pas Tsuna naik ke eskalator berwarna emas dan nampak bercahaya itu, eskalator itu mempunyai ketinggian yang benar-benar tingginya selangit.

Tsuna nampak polos dan kebingungan. Serasa ia seperti dinaikkan ke surga.

Pas Ruh Tsuna udah nyampe ke puncaknya, ia benar-benar serasa berada di surga!

Didepannya ada pagar emas yang ada papan bertuliskan 'Cielo Mafioso' atau yang diartikan sebagai 'Surga Mafia'.

"Surga mafia? Kayaknya pernah dengar, deh. Tapi kapan?" , Tsuna merasa heran.

Saat Tsuna berjalan-jalan hingga ke tepi, ia melihat ada antrian loket yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang mafia.

Banyak diantara mereka yang lansia, tersakiti dan terluka dibumi, dan sebagainya.

OoOoO

Salah satu seorang mafia bergender pria yang menggunakan kacamata, berambut pirang, berkulit putih khas orang Eropa, dan berpakaian dengan kemeja putih-emas, tuxedo,dasi dan celana panjang putih yang sepertinya lagi menyalin suatu dokumen dibuku untuk melayani para pelanggan yang ada disana.

Kalau diperhatikan orang itu nampak seperti mafia juga.

"hmm, begitu? Kalau begitu silahkan masuk."

Si kepala pelayan di surga mafia itu tampak mempersilahkan seorang mafia yang hidupnya sengsara dibumi itu untuk masuk kedalam.

"Berikut" "Apa yang barusan terjadi? Kau dianiaya?"

Salah seorang mafia dari bumi yang memang sengsara Cuma menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban YA.

"hmm hm! Kalau begitu lewat sini." "Berikutnya?"

Nampak seorang tiga mafia kecil yang kalau dilihat umurnya masih sekitar 3-4 tahunan, dengan senangnya langsung masuk kedalam untuk menaiki kereta api dari surga mafia.

Kalau Tsuna perhatikan, itu mengingatkannya pada Mukuro yang usianya sekitar 5-6 tahunan. Karena pas masa itu Mukuro merasakan yang namanya neraka pertama untuknya pas diasuh sama Esterno Famiglia.

"ckckckckck. Malang sekali anak-anak itu" , kata si pelayan surga mafia itu sambil menyalin buku dokumennya lagi.

"Berikutnya."

Tsuna yang berada dibagian paling terakhir berjalan menuju kedepan loket.

"Bisa aku tau siapa namamu?" Baru saja dipelayan loket surga mafia itu membuka matanya .

"Aku... Tsuna.. Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Hmmm, kau bos mafia Vongola famiglia ke-10 ya? Bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana engkau bisa disini? Apa kau mengalami kecekalakaan?"

"yaa, aku umm, tiba-tiba terpleset dari tangga kemudian aku terjatuh dan sepertinya aku pingsan. Dan setelah aku bangun, Hayato-kun mengobati tubuhku. Sekarang aku sudah menjadi ruh."

~To Be Continued~


	3. Chapter 3

"yaa, aku umm, tiba-tiba terpleset dari tangga kemudian aku terjatuh dan sepertinya aku pingsan. Dan setelah aku bangun, Hayato-kun mengobati tubuhku. Sekarang aku sudah menjadi ruh." , Kata Tsuna dengan negblushnya.

"Hmm, begitu, ya? Kalau begitu lewat sini" , Kata si penyalin dokumen itu sambil mempersilahkan Tsuna masuk

OoOoO

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Tsuna merasakan betapa indahnya surga walaupun ini dikenal dengan Cielo Mafioso.

Tsuna berjalan pelan-pelan sambil menengok kenan kekiri dan kesana kemari melihat seluruh keindahan yang ada disurga.

Ada tumbuhan yang warnanya begitu indah, subur (bukan Eyang subur), dan aroma keharumannya yang dari jauh sepertinya sedang membelai hidung Tsuna karena saking harumnya. Jalanan yang nyaman, orang-orang yang berpakaian dengan indah, orang-orang yang sedang dilayani oleh malaikat bersayap burung elang, dll.

Sungguh, Tsuna tak kuasa menahan matanya yang dibulatkan dan berbinar itu melihat isi surga.

Tsuna terus berjalan. Karena saking asyiknya dia melihat kesana-kemari, secara tidak sajar ia tersesat entah kemana.

Saat Tsuna tersesat, dia melihat ada seorang malaikat perempuan yang penampilannya itu sangat mencolok dengan warna putih-emasnya. Ia terbang dengan sangat cepat dengan sayapnya, melewati Tsuna, dan membuat Tsuna terjatuh karena kaget.

"Si.. siapa tadi?" , kata Tsuna karena kebingungan. "eh? Kayak box weapon, tapi bagus bangat. Warnanya emas putih" , kata Tsuna lagi.

Pas Tsuna melihat box weapon itu secara detail, ternyata itu mirip Box weapon.

"Hah!? Ini box weapon!? tapi, aku enggak pernah liat yang seperti ini. Bagus sekali!" , Kata Tsuna lagi.

"Eh? Tapi kayaknya pas orang itu lari secepa itu kayaknya dia meninggalkan ini. Coba ah, aku susul" , Tsuna berdiri dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mencari orang itu.

OoOoO

Si malaikat itu sangat jahil walaupun dia perempuan yang cantik. Ia juga tomboy.

Si malaikat itu nampak mencuri sebuah harpa dari malaikat lain. Dia sudah beberapa kali melakukan keisengan. Walaupun sudah ditegur dan dihukum, sifatnya sama sekali belum berubah.

"Jadi malaikat itu enak. Enggak susah dijalanin. Apalagi di surga ada begitu banyak kenikmatan dan kebebasan." , Kata si malaikat itu.

Di kala Tsuna yang lagi lari mencari orang itu, tiba-tiba secara tak sengaja tersandung dan box itu jatuh entah kemana.

"I..te. Masih saja aku ini seorang Dame." , Kata Tsuna. "Bagaimana-pun juga aku harus mencari box itu." , Tsuna berusaha mencari namun setelah ia cari kemana-mana, box itu tetap tak ada.

"Hieee? Hi.. hilang? Bagaimana ini? Aku masih saja seorang Dame! Hieee!" , kata Tsuna yang panik bukan kepalang. Ia sudah berusaha mencarinya kemana-mana namun tak ketemu walau ia juga sudah meraba-raba sekitar.

-Sementara itu-

Si malaikat perempuan yang bernama Sarielle (Read : Sariel) itu sedang asik-asikkan tidur diatas pohon . Pas lagi enak-enakkan tidur, Tuhan memanggilnya.

"Hai, Sarielle, bangunlah kamu dari tidurmu. " , sang maha kuasa memanggilnya.

"Ah? Tu.. tuhan." , Sariel terbangun dari tidurnya dan membulatkan matanya.

-Sementara Tsuna-

Tsuna dari tadi mencari box itu namun belum ketemu sama sekali hingga ia terpaksa harus beristirahat dibawah pohon.

"Huff, capek.", Mata Tsuna seperti mata orang yang mengantuk. "Ngomong-ngomong pohon ini bagus dan besar sekali.", Kata Tsuna lagi.

Pohon itu memang sangat besar dan indah. Kayunya berwarna putih keperakan dan dedaunan dan buahnya berwarna emas. Tsuna yang penasaran dengaan rasa buah itu langsung memetiknya untuk mencicipinya.

Baru satu gigitan saja Tsuna sudah merasa ketagihan dan memakannya hingga habis dengan lahap.

Kemudian ia memetiknya lagi dan lagi dan tanpa sadar sudah memetiknya hingga 27 buah.

Tsuna memakannya terus menerus dan saat ia memakannya tanpa sadar ia sudah memakan 10 buah.

Namun saat Tsuna sedang makan, sang maha kuasa memanggilnya.

"Hai, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Aku memanggilmu. Hadapilah aku." , Kata sang maha kuasa sambil memanggil Tsuna.

"Ah? Apa itu suaramu ya Tuhan?" , Kata Tsuna dan ia tak sengaja menjatuhkan buah emas itu dari tangannya.

-Sementara Sarielle-

"Hai, Sarielle, apa kamu sadar bahwa kamu melupakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak Tuhan"

"Kalau begitu, ingatlah,yang biasanya sering kamu bawa."

Sarielle sudah mengecek dan meraba dirinya. Ia merasa memang tak ada kekurangna apa-apa.

"Tidak Tuhan"

"Kalau begitu, coba engkau periksa lagi."

Saat sarielle memeriksanya lagi, ternyata ia kehilangan Heaven Box-nya.

"Ah? Heaven box-nya." , Sariel sepertinya panik bukan kepalang.

"Hai, Sarielle, aku akan mengabarkan dan mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu." , Kata sang maha kuasa.

"Apa itu, ya Tuhan?", Kata Sarielle.

-Sementara Tsuna-

"Hai, Sawada Tsunayoshi, aku ingin mengabarkan dan mengatakan sesuatu denganmu."

"Apa itu, ya Tuhan?"

"Hai, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Kamu (Ruhmu) memang sedang memasuki Cielo-ku. Aku tahu kamu merasakan kenikmatan yang tak terhitung disini. Namun sesunguhnya, para sahabat-sahabatmu dibumi tak rela mereka meninggalkanmu. Terutama sahabatmu yang selalu melindungimu itu."

"Maksudnya, Hayato-kun?"

"Ya. Dan sekarang, aku akan mempertanyakan sesuatu kepadamu. Kau ingin tinggal di surgaku dengan kenikmatan yang tak terhingga atau kukirim engkau ke bumi untuk bertemu dengan para sahabat-sahabatmu?"

-To be continued-


End file.
